LittleBigPlanet PSP/Updates
Save File Compatibility Introduced in patch 2.03, and also in any future patch from then on, the patch will modify your current save so that it will not work with any patch earlier than the patch which you last downloaded and installed. This would look like a preventative measure as to stop you from removing the updates so that you can then use the game without them. (i.e. If you wanted to remake a glitch that has been recently fixed). So, if you were to somehow delete the game data, you must update to the latest patch (before you play) so that you are able to play the game using your current save, otherwise your save file will not work with a non patched game. Checking for Updates To check to see if an update is available, you will manually have to search for one. Locate the UMD icon in the Game area of the XMB. Press Triangle. Select 'Update'. Follow steps as dictated by the updater. Layout Guide x.xx code name Bug Fixes: List of bug fixes the patch corrected. Existing Feature Modification: List of previous feature that have been changed with this patch. New Features: List of all the new features contained in this patch. Other: Any extra info from the patch. DLC etc. Unlisted Changes: Any changes that are not listed in the official details are listed here. Tagged with the appropriate description. BUG = Bug Fix. EFM = Existing Feature Modification. NEW = New Feature. OTH = Other. Cumulative Patch Stats Max & Min's Shortest time between patches: 21 days Longest time between patches: 55 days Smallest Patch: 4.023mb - 2.01 Largest Patch: 37mb - 2.05 Totals Total number of patches: 5 Total installed size of all patches: 37mb 2.05 Release date: 27-April-10 Time since previous patch: 56 days Size of patch: 37mb Bug Fixes Unspecified bug fixes. Existing Feature Modifications Circle shape are now true circles. Previously they were a twelve-sided object. Stickers now scale when the object they are stuck to is re-sized. New Features Flip objects is now supported, so you can make them face the other direction. Front view. Just like the PS3 version, it removes all perspective and shows a head on view of your level. (Can be toggled with the "Select" button). Microbomb; A smaller version of the "ShockBomb", which will kill creature brains and Sackboy, but nothing else. Magic Eye; As the PS3 version, this object will allow you to add eyes to your creatures, and will follow Sackboy when he is within their range. Other This patch contains future DLC data. Improved overall stability. UNLISTED CHANGES (FOUND BY COMMUNITY MEMBERS) Existing Feature Modifications Language select screen background is now purple. Purchased level section under the craft earth is now active. New Features A "Cool Levels" search option has been added to the community moon search options. Bug Fixes Wobble-motor bolt fixed. This was where a wobble bolt would act like a motor bolt had you having set it up with a switch that were directional and the bolt itself at a rotational movement of 360."Awaken Data Corruption" message fixed. This was where a message popeed up "incorrectly" notifying you that your data was corrupt after putting the PSP into and out of Standby/Sleep mode. 2.04 Release date: 02-March-10 Time since previous patch: 21 days Size of patch: 14mb Bug Fixes Pistons now behave correctly when connected to a dynamic object then a static object. If a piston doesn't connect, the player is able to exit the Popit menu. Two emitters emitting the same My Object no longer causes any nastiness. Existing Feature Modifications Scoreboards now trigger upside down, like they used to. 2.03 Release date: 09-February-10 Time since previous patch: 49 days Size of patch: 14mb Bug Fixes When switching to and from create mode, materials and gadgets will not drift when repeatedly selected. Dynamic objects joined to static objects by dissolve material will separate and move once the dissolve material has been destroyed.Detaching glued objects correctly remembers the original static or dynamic nature of the individual glued objects.A material’s rotation will not drift between saves.Stickers applied to an emitted object stay attached to the object if the emitter itself is moved. Sensor switches and buttons save their initial states properly.Deleting a switch will not delete the object it was glued to. Pistons connected to an inverted switch trigger correctly on level load. Wobble bolts’ angle and flipper properties save correctly in Create Mode.Scoreboards only check above the base for Sackboy’s presence, previously it was possible to trigger them from below. The bolt stability in MyObjects has been improved. Stickers do not disappear when corner editing. It was possible to make an object invisible by using the corner edit tool, this has been blocked. Sackboy doesn’t get stuck on edges when he should fall to the floor. Numerous other stability issues have also been addressed. Existing Feature Modifications It is now possible to scroll through the downloaded levels list immediately after completing the play-through of a downloaded level. Search types have been improved, and more levels can be seen on each page on the community moon.Shapes can be scaled and rotated before placing them. MyObjects and object-based gadgets can be rotated before placing them.Items held together by gadgets can be scaled.Gadgets such as pistons, rods, etc. can have their positions edited after being placedThe drag selection mechanism has been improved so that it will only select objects if they are entirely surrounded.Gluing supports user directed input. Side to side gluing is now allowed in preference over gluing backwards, which was the default. Creatures only jump if Sackboy is nearby. When a material is changed to peach floaty it will become buoyant. Magic mouths with no text have the speech bubble disabled in play mode. Emitters, scoreboards, prize bubbles can be captured as part of MyObjects. You can attach gadgets to Collected Objects and MyObjects. You can change material classes, including the lethality of MyObjects.We have improved the capture capacity for MyObjects to allow for larger, more complex items to be captured. The 'return to main menu' and 'continue' options work whilst the scoreboard is active.Improved corner editing of glued objects. Previously, editing could be blocked if corners were on the glued edge of an object. Corner editing an object with gadgets attached doesn’t cause them to detach.Corner editing checks all planes (not just the foremost one) for collisions. NEW FEATURESPressing the triangle button at the Community Moon menu will refresh the community data for all of your downloaded levels. If you want to upload the full set of all your high scores and download everybody else’s then this is the place to do it.A copy and paste function has been added to the editor, which can be accessed after selecting an object and opening the tweak option.Sound objects are now labelled in the tweak menu for reference, once they’ve been placed in a level.The option to disable the undo/redo feature has been added to the menu – very useful if you want to avoid pause times on large levels, and handle everything through manual saves instead. You can capture MyObjects within MyObjects. The game autosaves after a corner editing session. Unlisted Changes Language select screen background is now red. When connecting to the 'Community Moon' you are now shown a progess bar, which is accompanied by a % amount. Levels listed on your 'Downloaded Levels' page are now grouped closer together. This update will modify your current save file, which will render it incompatible with earlier updates. The hearts and plays of a level are now displayed in a slightly different location on the Level Info pages (which no longer shows outside of the screen space). This fixes the problems of the totals 'bleeding' off the screen (in which you couldn't see them correctly) and that if the level had over 9,999 plays, it wouldn't display the first digit. Three way switches no longer break when rotated more than 90 degrees from the horizontal. Dangerous parts of creatures are no longer lethal for a split second after popping it's (last) brain. 2.02 Release date: 22-December-09 Time since previous patch: 32 days Size of patch: 4.833mb Other Contains DLC data from the Creator's Edition, meaning if you have the creators edition code to redeem, you can redeem it and use the new goodies in your creations. If you haven't, this means that while you can't use the extra goodies, you can still play any community level that has used them in a particular level. This patch contains future DLC data. 2.01 Release date: 20-November-09 Time since previous patch: N/A Size of patch: 4.023mb Bug Fixes Resolves several unspecified minor issues. Existing Feature Modifications Improves game physics in create mode. Category:Updates Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:PSP